


100 Themes Challenge

by Zena_Xina



Category: Psych
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, General, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Mystery, Post-Series, Pre-Series, Romance, Series, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 73
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zena_Xina/pseuds/Zena_Xina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to the 100 Themes Challenge on Psychfic. 100 words, 100 chapters, 100 different themes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

I hope you don't mind 100 worded stories.

This is a response to the 100 Themes Challenge. Each chapter will have 100 words and there will be a hundred chapters. Also, each chapter will be about something different.

Now that that is clear, I hope you enjoy my little collection. There's no common story to these, just whatever first comes to my mind. There will be Shules, Character Death, Whump, Pre-Season, you name it.

And I'll gladly take any requests, whenever it'll fit in. Plus, I'll love you forever if you took a moment to review here and there. Enjoy!


	2. Love

"How on earth did I get blessed with such an amazing woman?" Shawn thought to himself as he lay next his girlfriend, staring up at the the stars from the blanket they shared.

Everything had gone perfect tonight. He had picked Jules up to go out for dinner, then a movie, and now stargazing. The time they spent together had just deepened his love for her. Shawn smiled, knowing he was going to remember this night forever.

He got up, pulling Juliet up with him. Taking something out of his pocket, he knelt and asked, "Juliet, will you marry me?"


	3. Light

Light. Everything was light. Pure white light.

It surrounded him. Filling him and pouring out everyw-

"SHAWN! Why is every light on? You don't need extra lamps either! It's daylight outside! Do you know what that foil on the windows looks like to clients? Like we're out of business! We can't pay the the electricity bill for all this if we can't get any business!" Gus exclaimed at his best friend.

"Gus!" Shawn whined. "I'm just trying to get into the mood for the new case we have! I can't compete with a great narrator if I have no experience!"


	4. Dark

Shawn looked at the knife in front of him. It called beckoningly to him, scaring him a bit. The seventeen year old picked it up, placing its cool edge on his hot skin.

Looking around, Shawn checked that no one was watching. Abandoned warehouse or not, he couldn't risk someone interrupting him. He also made sure his note was in clear view.

 _This is it,_ Shawn thought.  _No one wants me. Gus went off for college, Mom left, even Dad can't stand me. I won't be missed. O'll never be anybody._

Putting pressure on the knife, he ended his life.


	5. Seeking Solace

Lassiter looked up as his door bell rang. He had no clue who on earth it could be. He was on paid leave, and he wasn't expecting any visitors.  
At first he didn't recognize the messy man with a sling on his arm.

"Spencer? What are you doing here?" he exclaimed as gently as he could. The last week had been hard on them all, especially the psychic.

"I just... I didn't want to be alone right now." he said, voice caught in his throat.

Nodding, Lassiter stepped back letting him in.

"Of coarse."

This time could be an exception.


	6. Break Away

"GREW UP IN A SMALL TOWN, AND WHEN THE RAIN WOULD FALL DOWN, I'D JUST STARE OUT MY WINDOW-"

"Shawn?" someone giggled.

"Jules! I did not hear you come in. What-Wh- What are you doing here?" Shawn stuttered.

"I should be asking you the same Kelly Clarkson. "

"I- I was just channeling the spirit of a teenage girl. She loved that song." he tried to explain.

"Uh huh, sure." Juliet smiled. "Hey, how about a private concert?" she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, OK." Shawn said. "Any specific requests?"

"Surprise me."

"TAKE ON MEEEEEE. (take on me) TAKE ME OONNNN."


	7. Heaven

"What's that Shawn?" Henry asked his six year old son.

"It's nothing Dad." said the kindergartner.

"Now come on. Show me."

Reluctantly, he handed a paper over.

Grabbing it, the elder man read aloud.

"My Heaven by Shawn Spencer. Is this something from school Shawn?" he asked. His son nodded back.

Below the title, there was a crude drawing of two police officers. One labeled "me," the other one, "dad."

"Shawn why didn't you want me to see this?" the man asked.

"I didn't think you'd like it." Shawn said.

"Well you're right. I don't like it. I love it!" 


	8. Innocence

I was eight years old the day my innocence was taken away. No longer was I the high spirited kid who everyone thought had ADHD or ADD or even both.

It was just any other day, walking home with my best friend.

He came out of no where, stuffing me into his van, ripping off my clothes and hurting me in every way.

Several minutes later he dumped me back out in a sobbing messy heap. I could hear someone calling my name in the distance but I couldn't focus.

It hurt so bad. And it would always hurt apparently.

 


	9. Drive

100 miles. 200 miles.  
Gotta keep going. Gotta keep going.

Any where but there.

Away from him.

Out of California. Past Arizona. Past New Mexico. Into Texas.

Texas seemed good for now. He always had wanted to go to South Padre Island. It'll be his own late Spring Break. Except better.

He wouldn't stay long. Couldn't risk being found and forced back there.

He'd move on to somewhere else. New York is nice and busy.

Who said he had to stay in the US though?

His bike and the road was all he needed.

He could drive all day long.


	10. Breathe Again

Henry looked in on his sleeping son and his best friend. It had been a long stressful day for all of them.

It started that morning when both of the boys had woken up with fevers. With Gus' parents away, Henry was left alone to take care of them.

Several hours later and lots of throwing up, Gus' temperature had spiked to 103.5.

All the doctor said was to give them plenty of fluids and Tylenol.

Finally, they had both came back to regular temperature towards late evening.

Henry could breathe easy now, knowing his boys would be okay.


	11. Memory

"Wow dude, that was really weird." Shawn said to Gus.

"What was?" He asked.

"I just had a random memory from elementary school."

"What was it about?"

"Do you remember Ms. Cumberbatch?"

"Yeah she taught us the first few months of third grade, and then suddenly left. Why?"

"I think she was murdered. I remember seeing some detectives questioning the principal with a file that had picture of her in it. Didn't think much of it until now. Now that I think about it that must've been why Dad was so nice and cautious around us that week." Shawn explained.


	12. Insanity

"I sense you don't like me." said a short blonde to the girl in front of her.

"How did you figure THAT one out?!" she replied sarcastically.

"Amy! We don't treat other patients like that!" said a large orderly, pulling her to the side.

"What's wrong with her anyway?" said the patient.

"Who? Juliet? Every since her "psychic" boyfriend was killed in some shooting, she claims to be a psychic herself, saying he passed on the skills to her when he passed. Honestly, it's really tragic. She used to be one of the best cops around." she explained.

"Huh, weird."


	13. Misfortune

Of coarse, it'd be my luck that I'd be in a coffee shop while off-duty when someone decided to rob it.

Without my gun, as luck would have it.

Not trying to do anything rash, I of coarse tried to intervene.

Which just led to more misfortune, and a trip to the hospital with a gunshot wound.

And while all was bad, of coarse my first visitors would be my partner with her horrid boyfriend.

Figures.

Well on the bright side I would be getting some sponge baths from a recently released from jail wife.

Not all things end badly.


	14. Smile

"Smile, darn ya, smile!" I heard from the tv that was playing our holiday movie choice for tonight.

I looked over at my boyfriend, who, ironically, was smiling.

"Haha, did I tell you you would like Annie?" I tease.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied back, as I snuggled closer to him.

Each time there was a funny or cute part, I would look up at him, relieved to see a genuine smile for once.

Knowing that he could really smile made her happy. Not the silly little smile after a dumb joke or reference. A real smile showed who he was.


	15. Silence

Henry sat down in his chair, a beer in hand, after an exceptionally hard day at work, deep in his thoughts. After a while, however, he noticed something was off.

_Why is it so... silent_? he thought to himself.

Climbing up the stairs, he entered his son's room to find all of the clothes gone from the closet, and the night stand cleared off.

No longer would he hear music blaring from the record player, annoying stomping around, or Shawn trying to "quietly" sneak out.

Silence. Complete silence. It was deafening. Henry knew he would never get used to it.

 


	16. Questioning

"But how can you be sure there's a god Gus?! All it is is stories passed down. There's no proof!" 18-year-old Shawn exclaimed.

"I don't know Shawn! I just do! It's just something in your gut! Why DON'T you believe? Why do you need proof? You've never questioned before!" Gus shot back.

"BECAUSE GUS! What kind of GOD would allow a kid to have such a horrible father and split up a family? What GOD would allow my mom to leave?!" Shawn shouted.

"So that is what this is about..."

"Yes! OK! Yes! But seriously Gus, how could this happen?!"


	17. Blood

Shawn and Gus looked on in horror. 

Blood was EVERYWHERE. 

On the floor, on all the walls, even on the ceiling somehow. 

The two nine-year-olds couldn't believe their own eyes, looking back and forth from the frozen scene to each other. 

"SHAWN! GUS! What did I tell you about watching blasted movie! It's NOT for you too!" Henry yelled, causing the boys to jump, spilling their mutual bowl of popcorn. 

"Aww come on Dad! It's the 10th anniversary of Carrie! Everyone else at school is watching it!" Shawn protested. 

"I don't care, now get up, and go do something productive."


	18. Rainbow

"Daddy wook a waynebow!" little Zoey Spencer squealed, tugging on her father's pant leg. 

"Yeah, I see that!" Shawn smiled down at his child. "Wet's go find da leprechaun!" she exclaimed. 

"Sorry pumpkin, we gotta go meet with Uncle Gus and your cousin Shawn first. Although maybe if you're really good at the rainbow's still there, we can go looking then, alright?" he tried to compromise. 

Slightly disappointed, the girl nodded. "Okay Daddy." 

"I know what'll cheer you up! A big bowl of lucky charms!" Shawn smiled. 

"Yeah!" said Zoey. "Heawts staws and howeshoes clovews and blue moons hourgwasses WAYNEBOWS..."


	19. Gray

Gray skies. 

Always gray skies. 

It's like Mother Nature wants to make you sadder on the worst days of your life. 

The skies were gray today of coarse. It matched the color of the ground of which they were being buried down into. 

It matched the tie that I wore on my black suit. 

Even the hearse had more of a grayer rather than black tent to it.

Gray like their brain matter that splattered every where on the ironically gray walls while the gray rain poured. 

I look down and giggle. 

It even matches the gray shackles I'm accessorizing.


	20. Fortitude

Shawn looked up as someone walked into the room.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" he asked, glancing over to his mother on the bed next to him.

"You seriously didn't think I would come when I heard my ex-wife was dying from cancer? Christ, I didn't even know. Did you?"

Shawn looked down guilty. "Yeah, for about 15 years."

Henry was dumbfounded. "But... she never told me. How come I never saw it?!"

"She never let it show. She had amazing strength.. until now..."

"She always has been stubborn. I guess you got that from the both of us."


	21. Vacation

Henry smiled as he watched his son skip around the lobby. Usually he was a little more strict when it came to his son's antics but this was his first vacation after all.

"Daddy!" he heard him call. "This hotel has a pool with a water slide!"

"Yes Shawn, that's why your mother packed your swim trunks." Henry explained as he shared a glance with his wife. He knew bringing a hyper kid on a relaxing vacation would be a struggle, and even though they could use a break from the kid he knew it wouldn't be right without him.


	22. Mother Nature

Karen cursed as she stumbled up the steps to the station.

She was soaked from head to toe, one of her heels were broken, and to make it all worse school was cancelled last minute, so she had to scramble to find a babysitter for Ivy before going to work.

"Mother Nature is so cruel." she mumbled to herself. She was sure this day couldn't get worse.

She immediately notices a good chunk of officers were missing.

"McNab, where is everyone?"

"Oh, there's a 23-car pileup downtown. Lots of chaos and casualties."

Now she was sure... or so she thought.


	23. Cat

Shawn grabbed for his phone in dark, hissing at the bright screen.

"Hello?"

"Shawn?"

"Buzz? What's up?"

"Can you come over? I need help with something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"The little boy cat passed away. I want to bury him. Will you help me?"

Shawn hesitates, he wasn't good with stuff like this.

"Of coarse. I'll be over in a little bit. Wrap him up in a towel. Is there somewhere in your yard you want to put him?"

"Yeah, under the large tree he used to lay under."

"Okay, put a hose on it I'll be right over."


	24. No Time

In almost no time, his son was all grown up in front of Henry's eyes.

In almost no time, his wife was no longer by his side.

In almost no time, his son no longer liked him.

In almost no time, he no longer wanted to be like him.

In almost no time, his kid was gone.

In almost no time, he had quit the force.

In almost no time, he had moved to Florida.

In almost no time, he was all alone again.

In almost no time, he had lost everything.

In almost no time, he had lost himself.


	25. Trouble Lurking

"-and basically that's why I fell why we need to-" "SHUSH!" Shawn cut off Gus.

"Excuse me?!" Gus responded.

"Quiet! Go into jackal mode. Someones's been following us."

They both got down as they quickly jumped behind a bush in time to see a man jump out behind a alley and walk towards them, looking around frantically.

Shawn jumped up. "Hey you! What're you doing?"

The man's eyes got big as he stuttered in shock "I-I'm not-"

"What's your name?'

"Tr-Trouble."

"Wait!" Shawn snickered. "You're telling us Trouble's been lurking behind us."

Gus rolled his eyes.

"Shawn... just... don't. No."


	26. Tears

Juliet O'Hara slid down the hospital wall in a weeping mess.

All she could do was sit there and cry as the hall erupted in emotional chaos.

Shawn saw her and ran over to comfort her.

Reaching out, he placed his hand on her shoulder, but she didn't seem to feel a thing.

"Jules, it's me. What's the matter?" he asked worryingly.

He looked around and saw the people who were just as emotional distraught as she was.

Realizing what was happening, Shawn turned to Juliet and kissed her head.

She looked up suddenly in shock.

"No more tears, Jules."


	27. Foreign

Gus looked around and panicked.

He knew he should have let Shawn give him directions.

He was absolutely and completely lost. He had no cell phone signal, hadn't seen any sign of civilization in an hour and was now out of gas.

Gus thought it would be easy enough to get to Las Vegas, he had even took a quick look on Google Maps, but one wrong exit and he was in a foreign land where nothing made sense.

It was getting late and he heard some kind of animal in the not so distant distance.

He was so screwed.


	28. Sorrow

A/N: This is AU.

8-year-old Shawn stared at his therapist with annoyance.

"Now come on Shawn. SorrowMan can only help you if discuss how you feel about your parent's divorce!"

The lady held up a cheesy action figure with a cape that read, "SorrowMan".

He stared a little more.

"Shawn, tell me what's on your mind. You haven't spoken in three months and it's worrying your father."

He kept staring.

"Ok, how about this. You talk with me and I'll let you KEEP SorrowMan!"

Shawn started laughing.

She leaped back in surprise. Well, it was a start at least...


	29. Happiness

"Ok Jules, hold on!" Shawn said, leading her ahead, holding his hands in front of her eyes.

"Shawn! Where are we going?"

"Just to the backyard. Almost there... ok... open your eyes!"

Juliet opened her eyes to see a small furry creature in a pin.

"Is that a pug?!" she squealed.

"It's OUR pug. The start of a our fleet. This little girl is a purebred. She's healthy and smart and only missing a real name. Apparently "Skittles" isn't acceptable." he scoffed.

"Ohhh, the pressure." she thought to herself. "How about Happy? I mean look at her, she's smiling!"

"Perfect."


	30. Under The Rain

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Gus shifted his feet.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

_Why does this have to happen now, after all their years together._

Drip. Drip. Drip.

He leaned over and wiped the rain off the coffin.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

_Who has a heart attack at 40?_

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Gus almost laughed at the cliche of it all.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Beside him Juliet's eyes began a rain cycle too.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

_At least he out lived his father. This would've killed him if Shingles hadn't gotten him last year._

Drip. Drip. Drip.

On down Shawn went with the rain.

 


	31. Flowers

"Henry, what have you got hidden behind your back?" Maddie asked, slightly exasperated.

"Nothing." I smiled. "Just this..."

I pulled a bouquet of flowers out of held them out to her.

"Henry! What are these for!" she asked.

"Well, you know, Shawn's spending the night at the Guster's, I have the night off, and we haven't done much together recently, so I figured we'd spend a nice evening in? I bought ice cream and wine. I was going to cook up that steak that's been in the freezer..." I explained.

"You're so sweet! Let me get these in a vase!"


	32. Night

Shawn sat up from sleeping bag. He couldn't stand this anymore.

"Gus! Wake up!" the nine-year-old whispered to his friend.

"What Shawn? Go back to asleep!"

"I can't! I have an idea! Let's go to the park!"

"Shawn! It's nighttime! We can't do that!" Gus admonished.

"Why not? We just have to be careful sneaking out! Plus the park is just down the street! We'll be fine!"

"But I'm not aloud to leave the house at nighttime without an adult!"

"Aw, come on Gus! Learn to live a little!"

He sighed. "Fine! But I'm blaming you when we get caught!"


	33. Expectations

"Well what do you expect?"

"I EXPECT you to do your best at everything Shawn! Whether that be a spelling test, chores, or you friendship with Gus!"

"I'm not perfect Dad!" the twelve-year-old said.

"I don't expect you to be!"

"Are you sure? Because you sure do act like it!"

"Shawn! All I want is for you to use that gift of yours to better yourself and help others! I KNOW you could get a hundred in every single class if you wanted to and yet you don't!"

"Well, Dad, you don't know what the other kids expect of me!"


	34. Stars

"How was your day Iris?" Vick said, picking up her daughter from school for the first time in months.

"Great! Look what I made in art class!" she exclaimed, holding up a paper.

On the paper was a crayon, construction paper, and paint version of the Starry Night.

"It's beautiful! Look at all the stars!" she said, praising her.

"Can we hang it on the fridge?" the girl asked.

"Of coarse we can! And maybe later tonight we can go outside and look at the stars. How does that sound?"

"YAY! I can show you The Big and Little Dipper!"


	35. Hold My Hand

"Shawn... please... hold my hand." Jules says, reaching out to me with her covered-in-blood limb.

I take her hand and hold it tightly yet softly, not wanting to harm her any more than she already is hurt.

"It's gonna be alright." I slur, trying to not let the concussion and pain drag me under.

"Don't let go." she whispers.

My head bobs up and down. My grip loosens a bit and I can feel myself start to leave Jules, no matter how much I try to fight it.

"Shawn!" Jules calls to me. "Shawn!"

I let go against my will.


	36. Precious Treasure

"My precious...."

"Shawn, just stop. I KNOW you I KNOW you can't do a Gollum impression."

Shawn clicked at Gus. "Dude you know my Gollum is on point. You just can't admit it."

"Shawn what are you even holding anyway?" Gus asked, pointing at whatever Shawn was calling his "treasure".

"Oh, this? It's something Lily made me at school. Not sure what it is though..."

Gus smiled. He knew what it was like to get something homemade from your kid.

They were precious treasures indeed.

"It looks like a shoe." said Gus.

"She said it was for keys..." Shawn smiled.


	37. Eyes

"What are we doing here Gus?" Shawn asked as they walked into a fire department.

"I'm having our fire detectors checked." he said simply.

"Well that's just-" Shawn stopped as a man came running around the corner, Lassiter chasing him.

Shawn stepped between the fire exit and the man, blocking his way.

Seeing this, the man grabbed a bucket of chemicals on his way out and threw them in Shawn's face, causing Shawn to stumble to the side.

"Ah!"

"Shawn! Are you alright?!" he heard Gus say and felt his arm on his shoulder.

"Gus... my eyes... I can't see!"


	38. Abandoned

"No... Shawn... don't go."

"I'm not going to abandon you Jules. I would never do that."

"You have no control over that. Any minute now he could come get either one of us."

"And we'll only be a room apart. You know they only want one witness in at a time." Shawn said to his PTSD girlfriend.

The recent traumatic events had affected them differently. Jules didn't want to leave his side, and he didn't blame her. He didn't either.

"It's okay Jules. It's only for a few minutes. Then we can go home."

"Alright. Just don't leave me again."


	39. Dreams

"Gus! Help! Can't... breathe..."

Juliet shot up in bed, confused at Shawn's outburst.

"Shawn?! Are you alright?"

"Yang! Help!" Shawn started gasping, scratching at his throat feverishly.

"Shawn! It's alright..."

Now he was hyperventilating.

"Shawn!" she shouted, slightly scared.

Shawn suddenly stopped struggling, his breath slowly returning to normal.

"Are you okay?"

Shawn's head snapped up. "Crap. You saw that?"

"Uhm, yeah! You had me scared to death!"

"Sorry. You know the whole can't-forget-anything? Yeah, well, sometimes, I have these sort of strange dream "memories"..." he explained.

"Aw, Shawn. I'm so sorry. But you're ok. I'm here for you."

"Thanks."


	40. Rated

 

Juliet held the dress up to Shawn.

"What do you think?" she asks.

"I'd give it... 4 out of 5 stars."

"REALLY?" Gus exclaims. "I'd give it 2 maybe 3 stars!"

Shawn clicked at Gus. "C'mon son, you know Juliet can make anything look good!"

"Guys! It's not a big deal! There's plenty of other dresses here! You know what, let me try this one on."

She ran off with a dress.

When she came back out both Gus and Shawn were speechless.

"So...? What do you rate it?"

Shawn held her hands. "10 out of 10, just like you."


	41. Teamwork

Lassie growled as he looked at the scoreboard. They were leading by one point. It was the last inning, all of the bases were loaded.

He glanced around to see Spencer, catcher for second base, mouthing something to McNab at third.

_Great. I guess we're losing again._

Carlton tossed the ball, and watched the batter hit it and sent to flying towards Shawn

Much to his surprise, and everyone else's, Shawn caught the ball. He stood there shocked.

"Throw the ball!"

The ball went from Shawn to McNab to Juliet at Home, making everyone become out.

Teamwork at its best.


	42. Standing Still

"Whatever you do... don't move!" Shawn whispered to Gus.

Gus looked at Shawn like you he was insane. "Shawn! You can't tell-"

He looked down to see the metal plate on top of his apartment welcome mat. That wasn't there before.

"Just stand still Gus. I'm going to call Jules."

Gus didn't think he'd seen Shawn so quite and serious.

He oh-so-carefully and slowly shifted his position to get his weight off his hip.

 _Maybe we shouldn't have accepted this bomb case_ , Gus thought to himself.

He noticed Shawn hadn't shifted either, even though he wasn't on the plate too. 


	43. Dying

"Hey, how did your appointment go?" Shawn asked as Juliet walked in the front door of their home.

Jules stuttered before breaking out in tears.

Shawn ran over and held her as her head buried into his shoulder.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm... The doctor said... I'm dying, Shawn."

He took in a sharp breath as his brain registered what she said.

"Are you sure that's what he said? Maybe he's wrong." he led them over to the couch.

"The MRI scans are pretty confident."

Shawn stared into the distance.

"It's okay, Jules. We will figure something out. You'll be alright."


	44. Two Roads

Shawn put his foot on the brake as his bike came to a stop. In front of him stood two roads.

The left road would loop him back to Santa Barbara. He knew the road very well. Some weekends he would ride all the way out here and back, just for the heck of it.

The right road took him away. Away from his dad, his life. He could travel anywhere he wanted to, as long as he had his bike. Anywhere away from Santa Barbara.

Shawn took a deep breath as his bike started up and he curved right.


	45. Illusion

"Ok, Franny, hold on, I almost got it." Buzz McNab told his girlfriend, a pile of cards in his hands.

She giggled at him. "Buzz! You had me pick a card ten minutes ago! I've nearly forgot it!"

"Fine, fine, last trick." Buzz pretended to drop a card. "Oops!"

He knelt down on one knee. From within his stack of cards he produced a beautiful ring.

"Francine, will you marry me?"

"OMG Buzz! You goof, of coarse!"

"I'm glad you said that, I was nervous."

"You do know this means you're going to have to learn to dance now, right?"


	46. Family

Shawn stared at the constantly growing round belly of his wife.

"We still haven't agreed on a name, you know?" he smiled.

Jules was about to answer when a dark little boy came up to them.

"Uncle Shawn! When is my cousin getting here?"

Shawn laughed. "Soon Jr., soon."

Gus walked into the yard. "There you are! Sorry guys he runs off a lot."

"It's fine."

"So... you said you had a surprise for us?"

Shawn and Jules looked at each other as smiled.

"It's a girl!" they announced together.

Gus smiled. He always pictured Shawn having a little girl.


	47. Creation

"Here she is Gus! Our brand new office for Psych!"

Gus just rolled is eyes.

"This will never last."

"Aw, come on Gus! This isn't like my million and one other jobs! This is the creation of something new and lasting!"

"Whatever, but I'm not going to let you drag me down when this goes downhill."

"Gee, thanks for the support." Shawn says, stepping to the side and sitting down in one of the comfy chairs.

This was it. He could feel it.

He was ready for the creation of a new chapter in life.

This was the first step


	48. Childhood

Shawn mentally slapped himself.

How could he have been so blind?

In all, his childhood hadn't been all the bad.

Had his dad been somewhat controlling and was always prepping him to become a police officer?

Yes. But, even though it's not what really happened, Shawn wouldn't be where he was without most of the training.

Sure his teens years were kind of messed up but what teen's weren't?

He had loving parents and a good friend.

How could he blame his dad all these years?

Now he wasn't here and he couldn't apologize.

He himself mentally ruined his childhood.


	49. Streak

Henry cringed as he jumped for the suspect in front of him.

The naked man narrowly slipped away, gaining a little distance between himself and Henry.

"Oh no you don't!" Henry said, using every ounce of muscle he had to catch up.

He finally did and ended up in a pile on top of the man who was luckily facing down.

"What is up with this city?"

He handcuffed him and turned the African American man around.

"Bill?"

"Hey, Henry..."

"...I have a pair of pants in the car."

"Thanks... The boys triple dog dared me."

"And you did it?!"


	50. Breaking The Rules

"I'll prove them so wrong!" five-year-old Shawn Spencer thought.

Shawn took the chair from the table and dragged it over to the freezer.

Carefully, he opened it and grabbed the ice cream.

Using the spoon that was already in his hand, he grabbed several spoonfuls and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Ice cream doesn't ruin your appetite. It's such a dumb rule."

After a few more spoonfuls, he put it back and pulled the chair back.

Shawn smiled at what he had done and went upstairs to play for a while.

"Shawn, dinner's ready!"

Shawn groaned. "No thanks, I'm full."


	51. Sport

"Shawn, what are you doing here? Your supposed to be with Gus at practice, I was about to go pick ya'll up!"

Shawn looked guiltily down at the table.

"I got kicked out."

"What?! What did you do now!?"

"I got caught with a corked bat."

"Shawn! What have I told you about cheating! You know that's wrong!"

"I know! But I used to have the longest hits before that stupid Willis kid moved in. I just wanted to be liked again!"

"So you practice more! Cheating is never the answer!"

"I know."

"We'll talk later. Let's go get Gus."


	52. Deep in Thought

Juliet threw a piece of popcorn at her husband.

She smiled just thinking about the title.

"What're you thinking about? You look so deep in thought..."

Shawn looked back at his wife.

"About our future. About little Spencers running around..."

"Wow there mister! It's only our honeymoon! We haven't even found a house yet!"

"I know, I know! But at least the apartment allows pugs. And thus the fleet begins!"

Juliet giggled.

"Well as much as I can't wait to start our new life we need to plant roots first. Can you wait that long?"

"I'll wait forever for you."


	53. Keeping a Secret

Juliet cried as she silently packed her bags, trying not to disturb her sleeping soon-to-be ex-husband.

It wasn't that he had hurt her necessarily, or that she didn't love him.

But he had changed so much from when they met and from the man she had fallen in love with.

It had been so hard to keep it a secret from him that she was leaving.

She would drop the paperwork off at the courthouse on her way out.

She just couldn't pretend anymore.

She placed the thick letter on her pillow.

"Goodbye Robert."

Hopefully Santa Barbara would be better.


	54. Tower

Gus squealed as he looked over the edge of the tower and stepped back.

He backed up until he was in the middle of it.

"Shawn, I can't do this!" he said, breathing heavily.

"Of course you can buddy! This is one of our life long dreams! Don't back out on me now!"

Gus looked over to see Shawn had finished getting suited up, and was looking over the edge with a gleam in his eye.

The instructor behind them simply said, "Are you going to do this or not? I've got things to do."

And so together they leapt.


	55. Waiting

Tick tick tick.

Juliet looked at the sink where the stick was hiding.

Tick tick tick.

In less than one minute their life could be changed forever.

Tick tick tick.

She knew Shawn and her would be happy either way, but it still scared her some.

Tick tick tick.

"Is it time yet?!" Shawn called from the bedroom.

Tick tick tick.

"Thirty more seconds!"

Tick tick tick.

"UGH!"

Tick tick tick.

They had bought their house in San Francisco a year ago, and it was quickly filling empty.

Tick tick tick.

"Time!"

Juliet grasped the stick and turned it over.


	56. Danger Ahead

"Okay now Shawn, start letting off the gas and applying the brake."

Henry looked at his son nervously as he realized they weren't slowing down.

"Slow down Shawn! The sign says "Construction ahead! Can't you read?!"

"Of course I can Pop, but I happen to know that there is indeed no construction ahead!"

"That's not the point Shawn! You follow the signs no matter what you know!"

Shawn signed and slowed down a bit just to make his dad happy.

"Good. See that car up there? They're slowing down! We could have hit them!"

"Sure, if we're lucky." Shawn muttered.


	57. Sacrifice

"What are we going to do Shawn? I only have the next two weeks off. You can not quite Psych!"

"Jules, this is our child! I can make that sacrifice! Psych was fun, but I need to move on! Someone needs to be here for her! Plus, I can always go back when she's older."

"I know, but I hate the thought of you giving up something you love."

"I'm not! I'm simply trading one thing I love for another." said Shawn.

Jules smiled.

"You know that you are the best husband and dad in the world, right?"

"I try."


	58. Kick in the Head

"Lassie, stop, please!"

"What's the matter "psychic!"? Can't handle the pain?!"

"Lassie, this isn't you!" Shawn said, crawling away on the floor, holding his most likely broken ribs.

"That's what you think, but trust me, this is what I've felt all along!"

"Carlton... please!"

Lassiter laughed at him. The other man was against the wall with no where to go.

He lifted his foot and starting kicking Shawn in the head, harder with each kick.

Blood covered his face and body and he could feel himself starting to give out.

He sputtered one more thing before falling into the black:"Why?"


	59. No Way Out

"Abort, abort! Back the troops up! We're stuck, with no way out!" yelled ten-year-old Shawn to his friend.

"Shawn, that isn't funny! I seriously think that we're lost!" Gus replied.

"Aw, come on Gus, it's not like we'll be trapped forever, it's just a corn maze. Someone will find us eventually."

"Okay, but let's just sit down and wait. I don't want to get lost any further. We've already been separated from your dad for two hours!"

"Or we could just choose a direction and go through the corn. Then there will be a way out."

"No, Shawn! Sit!"


	60. Rejected

"Stacy! Wait!" 16-year-old Shawn said, running up to his girlfriend.

"No, Shawn! I already told you that we're over! I can't stand you anymore!"

Shawn stopped walking as he watched the teenager disappear into the distance.

He jumped when he noticed that there was someone next to him.

"What was that about?" Gus asked.

"Nothing really."

"Did you and Stacy break up?"

"Yeah, kind of." replied Shawn.

"What do you mean kind of?"

"Dude... I think I just got rejected."

"Impossible! THE Shawn SPENCER got rejected? Is the sky falling?!"

"Shut up dude. This is never to be spoken of."


	61. Fairy Tale

"Come on Lilly, get in bed and Daddy will read you a fairy tale!"

Carlton's four-year-old daughter squealed as she forgot about her toys, grabbed her bear, and jumped onto her bed.

"Can you wead 'ella!?" she asked.

Carlton laughed. "Cinderella gain? Don't you want another story? How about Sleeping Beauty?"

"NOO! 'Ella! 'Ella!" Lilly chanted.

"Alright, alright, simmer down. Here, let me tuck you in."

Carlton did as he said then sat on the chair the his wife had found for when they read their daughter bed times stories.

"Once upon a time there lived an unhappy young girl..."


	62. Magic

Francine laughed as she watched her boyfriend pull scarf after scarf from his sleeve, acting like it was endless.

"MAGIC!" he whispered, moving his arms around as he spoke.

Next, he knelled down to where she was sitting and reached behind her ear.

"Why, I think you have something behind here!" he said.

"Do I really?"

Buzz grabbed the ring from his inner sleeve pocket and presented it to her.

Francine gasped.

"Buzz!"

"Francine... I love you with all of my heart. Would you make me the happiest man ever and marry me?" he asked.

"YES! Yes. Of course, Buzz!"


	63. Do Not Disturb

Shawn looked over and smiled at his lingerie-clad wife.

He couldn't believe they had finally gotten married and were laying together on a bed in a room in Hawaii.

"So, Mrs. Spencer, what do you want to do tonight?" Shawn said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well Mr. Spencer, I figured we would-"

Juliet stopped as she noticed a cleaning lady opening the door. With a squeak she threw the covers over herself as Shawn jumped up.

"HEY!"

"Sorry, sorry, very sorry!" the lady said, sheepishly backing out of the room.

"Jeez, does no one respect a sock on the doorknob anymore?"


	64. Multitasking

"Richard can you hand me a bottle? Iris is hungry".

Karen took the bottle from her husband while balancing her child on one knee and a case file on another.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take Iris?" he offered.

"No, it's alright, you have your own work to deal with".

Since having a child, Vick had become a master at multi-tasking. If being a mother wasn't enough, she also juggled being the Chief of Police. How she got through her days was a mystery.

Karen realized she needed her laptop from the kitchen. This would be interesting.


	65. Horror

The horror! The horror!"

"Shawn, stop."

"But, Gus, look at this horror scene! How can you look at it? Look at her, blood and guts spilled everyone, her skin ripped to pieces. Someone cut her heart out!"

"Shawn, it's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a DEAL?! She never had a chance, never had the opportunity to fight back! They just picked her up and butchered her! She was so sweet and innocent! We need to call the police!"

"Shawn, you're talking about a pineapple. There's no crimes against pineapples."

"...But it was the last one!"


	66. Traps

Henry walked through his backdoor after a long day at work. He couldn't wait to sit down, eat, and watch T.V.

However that was all pushed to the back of his mind when he saw his young son on the floor.

"Shawn! What's wrong?!"

"The trap!"

"What trap?"

"The stupid mouse trap!"

Shawn slowly uncurled to reveal a mouse trap attached to his genitalia.

Henry couldn't decide whether to laugh or sympathize.

"How did that happen?" he decided to laugh.

"I pulled it out from behind the stove to get something and fell on it!"

"Oh, Shawn, only you."


	67. Playing the Melody

Thirteen-year-old Juliet O'Hara looked up at her choir director in horror.

"Alto?! I can't be alto! I can't sing that low!"

"Okay, it's alright. How about Soprano I?"

"I don't think I can sing that high." She had heard those Sopranos and thought they had to scream to reach their notes usually.

"Well the only other part available is Soprano II. You would be singing the melody in this song."

Juliet grinned and nodded. She could definitely do that. And by singing the melody she wouldn't have to learn a new part to a song she already knew by heart.


	68. Hero

"Shawn, other people like pineapple too, you're not the only one..."

"But-" Shawn stopped in his tracks.

Just ahead of them was a little girl on the edge of the pier. Looking around, he saw that they were the only ones there.

"Gus!" he exclaimed and pointed just as they watched the little girl fall over the edge.

Immediately, Shawn sprung into action and jumped into the water to grab the struggling girl.

With a little help from Gus, they managed to pull the girl back onto the pier and away from harm.

Shawn had just become a bonafide hero.


	69. Annoyance

"Spencer, I'm not having this right now! I was having such a good day before you got here!" Lassiter yelled.

Shawn looked at him like a kicked puppy.

"Oh come on Lassie, I know you don't mean that! You know you luuuuve me!" he said, batting his eyes.

Lassiter growled before smashing his fist down on the desk, causing a few people to look their way.

"I seriously suggest you evacuate my immediate presence before something bad happens!"

Shawn jumped up and scurried away before he pestered the detective any further.

Jeez, I didn't think I was being that bad.


	70. 67%

Henry looked up as his chief called him.

Entering the office, he closed the door and sat down.

"What's the problem, Chief?"

"That's actually what I was going to ask you, Henry. You don't seem to be in your regular state, and I'd say you're only giving about 67% effort".

Henry sighed and rubbed his face.

"Maddie left me yesterday."

There was a pause of silence.

"I see. Well, if you need some time off, take it. You have more days saved up than anyone else."

"Thanks, and I assure you that when I return I'll be back to 100%."


	71. Obsession

Juliet stared in horror as she opened her locker to find it covered in photos of herself.

She jumped in surprise when someone whispered, "Do you like it?"

Instinctively, Juliet kicked as she turned and hit her stalker in the shins.

"OW!" he hissed as Juliet realized that it was only her boyfriend.

"Dave, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Jeez, I only wanted to surprise you. Those are my favorite photos I've taken of you over the last year... Happy one-year anniversary..." he said.

Juliet rolled her eyes and smiled. "Thanks, but try to not be creepy next time."


	72. Mischief Managed

Gus stared down at the object in his hands, smiling like a schoolgirl. He couldn't wait to test his new prized possession out.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" he whispered.

The map lit up before his eyes, just like it did in the movies he loved so much.

Gus looked up as he heard someone enter the office and exclaimed, "Mischief Managed!"

Shawn walked in, looking quizzically at his best friend.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh you know… nothing." Gus replied. Nothing you need to know about.

"Uh-huh… Anyway, about the Brimmer case….!"


	73. I Can't

"C'mon Shawn, you can do this! I know you can!"

"I can't Daddy!" whined two-year-old Shawn.

"Yes you can! You said you needed to go. Do it just like I taught you." encouraged Henry.

The toddler squeezed his face his concentration.

"I CAAAAAAAN'T!" he cried.

Henry sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Okay Shawn, look at me. If you do this, I'll give a lollipop!"

Shawn's face lit up in excitement.

"Okay!"

Henry watched as his son squeezed his body over the training toilet.

_**PLOP.** _

Shawn gasped. "I did it Daddy!"

"You sure did kid!" Henry smiled.

"Now where's my lollipop?"


End file.
